Mothra Leo (MLP)
Mothra Leo (モスラレオ, Mosura Reo) is a giant moth kaiju and the son of Mothra who first appeared in the 1996 Heisei Mothra film, Rebirth of Mothra. He is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction and is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla. Godzilla is also his father. He has five other forms named Rainbow Mothra (レインボーモスラ, Reinbō Mosura), Aqua Mothra (アクアモスラ, Akua Mosura), Light Speed Mothra (光速モード・モスラ, Kōsoku Mōdo Mosura), Armor Mothra (鎧モスラ, Yoroi Mosura), and Eternal Mothra (エタナール・モスラ, Etanāru Mosura). History Heisei ''Rebirth of Mothra'' Mothra Leo first appeared as an egg laid by an aged and weakened Mothra in 1996. He hatched prematurely during a battle between his mother and a monster named Desghidorah and, despite being hopelessly outmatched in his larval form, attacked his mother's aggressor. After a long battle, the two managed to escape, though by that point, Mothra had been badly wounded, and she collapsed into the sea. Despite his best attempts to help her, Leo could do nothing as he watched his mother sink into the depths. Leo then retreated to a remote island where he cocooned himself against a 10,000 year old tree. After some time, Leo emerged as a swarm of multicolored butterflies which merged into one giant insect. Leo then flew to the Everfree Forest to do battle with Desghidorah and arrived in a flurry of laser and energy beams. The demonic dragon could not stand against the power of the new Mothra and was soon defeated. With the help of the Seal of Elias, Leo imprisoned the beast once again within his ancient tomb. Leo then went on to replenish the land destroyed by Desghidorah, releasing a powder that sped up the growth of the Everfree Forest's flora. With the forests and fields returned to their original beauty, Leo returned to Infant island. ''Rebirth of Mothra II'' Mothra Leo was called upon again when an ancient pollution-eating monster called Dagahra began infesting the ocean with toxic parasites called Barems. Leo attacked Dagahra and seemed to have the upper hand, until the battle was taken underwater. Unable to combat Dagahra in his element, Leo was overwhelmed by a swarm of Barems and awaited his opponents's killing blow. However, with the assistance of the Elias, Mothra Leo was replenished by the water spirit Ghogo and was transformed into a new form, Rainbow Mothra. Suffused with the water spirit's ancient magic, Rainbow Mothra re-entered the fray, relentlessly assaulting Dagahra. Yet, when the toxic one retreated below the waves, Rainbow Mothra followed suit and dove under the water, transforming himself into his new aqua form, Aqua Mothra, and finishing off Dagahra. With his foe defeated, Rainbow Mothra then flew off into the horizon and thus, the world is once again safe. ''Rebirth of Mothra III'' Rainbow Mothra was awakened again to fight Grand King Ghidorah when he was feeding off of fillies. The two fought, but Rainbow Mothra was quickly defeated. Rainbow Mothra was transformed into Light Speed Mothra and went back in time to kill Grand King Ghidorah when he was weaker. He went back to the Cretaceous period, where he fought Cretaceous King Ghidorah. He defeated Cretaceous Ghidorah, but his tail was buried in the ground. Cretaceous King Ghidorah regrew from the tail and arrived in the present only a day later. Leo attacked Grand King Ghidorah as Armor Mothra and killed him. Armor Mothra transformed into Eternal Mothra and flew away in peace. Gallery Mothra Leo Larva (1996).jpg|Mothra Leo Larva in Rebirth of Mothra Mothra Leo Imago (1996).jpg|Mothra Leo Imago in Rebirth of Mothra Mothra Leo Imago (1997).png|Mothra Leo in Rebirth of Mothra II Rainbow Mothra (1997).jpg|Rainbow Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra II Aqua Mothra (1997).jpg|Aqua Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra II Rainbow Mothra (1998).jpg|Rainbow Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III Aqua Mothra (1998).jpg|Aqua Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III Light Speed Mothra (1998).jpg|Light Speed Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III Armor Mothra (1998).jpg|Armor Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III Eternal Mothra (1998).jpg|Eternal Mothra in Rebirth of Mothra III Mothra Leo Larva.jpg|Mothra Leo as a Larva Mothra Leo Imago.jpg|Mothra Leo as an Imago Rainbow Mothra.jpg|Rainbow Mothra Aqua Mothra.png|Aqua Mothra Rainbow Mothra 1.jpg|Rainbow Mothra Light Speed Mothra.png|Light Speed Mothra Armor Mothra.png|Armor Mothra Eternal Mothra.jpg|Eternal Mothra Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju